Happy
by Alex Cold
Summary: -Garotos são idiotas.-Ginny resumiu toda a situação com muito talento. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy**

"_Alguém uma vez me disse que você tem que escolher, o que ganhar ou perder. Não se pode ter tudo."  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Perebas!<p>

Oliver desviou o olhar da tela do mini game e olhou na direção da voz. Viu um menino que ele não conhecia correndo no quintal do vizinho. Não sabia que o sr. Filch tinha filhos. O garoto era um pouco mais alto do que ele e tinha cabelos ruivos e cacheados, sua pele era tão branca que mesmo estando há uma certa distância, Ollie podia notar as sardas que enfeitavam seu rosto. Deu pausa no jogo e ficou observando o menino através das frestas da cerca. Estava entediado e chateado. Como se já não bastasse seu pai ter ido embora, sua mãe tinha decidido mudar de país para ficar longe o bastante dele. Por isso, Oliver teve que dizer adeus aos avós, amigos e sua antiga casa, e mudou com a mãe para o interior da Inglaterra. A cidade era pequena e para piorar estava cheia de ingleses! Tinha torcido o pé tentando ajudar na mudança e por isso estava de molho do lado de fora da casa, fingindo que o sol tímido atrás das nuvens conseguia esquenta-lo.

-Perebas!

O menino ruivo tropeçou num buraco e caiu de joelhos na grama. Oliver riu, mas no segundo seguinte sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas de vergonha. Vovô Wood tinha dito que nunca se devia rir de alguém caído. Elevou o corpo usando as mãos e espiou por cima da cerca. O garoto ruivo ainda estava no chão, seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos e seus óculos pendiam de apenas uma orelha. Sentiu novamente vontade de rir, mas conseguiu se controlar.

-Tudo bem aí? Quer ajuda?- perguntou tentando reparar a primeira má impressão.

-Não obrigado!- o outro respondeu, levantando o queixo em desafio. Oliver sorriu animado, reconhecendo o gesto como sua chance de afastar o tédio.

-Quem é Perebas?- levantou completamente, colocando o pé enfaixado com cuidado no chão e se apoiou no cercado tendo uma visão melhor do menino e do jardim vizinho.

-É meu rato de estimação.- o ruivo respondeu levantando e se aproximando de um dos arbustos próximos da cerca. Ele pegou o óculos que ainda ameaçava cair e ajeitou no rosto. Oliver notou como seus olhos eram grandes e azuis.

-Você tem um rato de estimação?- perguntou com assombro.

-Tenho, por que?- o menino respondeu novamente na defensiva.

-Uou, isso é muito legal! Posso ajudar a procurar?

Os olhos do menino pararam na bandagem que escondia o pé esquerdo e boa parte da perna de Oliver, depois voltou a encara-lo com curiosidade.

-Como você se machucou?- perguntou de volta ao invés de responder a questão de Oliver.

O menino escocês pensou que dizer: "Torci o pé subindo a escada com minha caixa de revistinhas." Era uma resposta muito monótona para dar a um garoto que tinha um rato de animal de estimação. Por isso depois de pensar um pouco respondeu:

-Torci defendendo minha mãe de uns ladrões!

-Uau!- o queixo do menino ruivo foi quase no peito e seus olhos azuis brilharam de admiração. Oliver sentiu-se bem por ser o responsável por aquela reação.

Muito mais tarde, depois deles acharem Perebas mexendo na lixeira do sr. Filch, Oliver ficou sabendo que o outro menino se chamava Percy. E que ele, com apenas oito anos, já era o terceiro de sete irmãos.

**#**

-Vocês vão ficar fora quanto tempo?- Percy perguntou para Oliver sem desviar a atenção de Ginny que estava se mostrando uma grande oponente no xadrez.

-As férias inteiras.- Oliver respondeu enquanto empurrava Ron com o ombro para fazer o garoto mais novo perder a concentração.

-Hey isso foi trapaça!- Ron resmungou jogando o corpo em cima do outro tentando atrapalhar também. Podia não ser forte como Charlie e os gêmeos, mas já era bem alto para sua idade.

-Foi? Nem senti.-riu.

-Seu otário, vai ser ótimo ficar sem você pendurado aqui em casa durante três meses!-Ron continuava tentando empurrar o garoto mais velho do sofá.

-Assim você machuca meus sentimentos, Roniquinho!

-Isso é tão triste, olhar para o Oliver é como ver uma mistura dos gêmeos e do Ron.- de alguma forma a voz fina de Ginny conseguiu sobressair por cima dos insultos que Ron e Oliver gritavam um para o outro.

-Mas você vai voltar a tempo da primeira semana de aula não vai?- Percy perguntou preocupado.

-Perce, prioridades! Estou falando para você que vou passar três longos meses no Highland escocês morrendo de frio, limpando estábulos e ordenhando vacas. E você se preocupa com a primeira semana de aula?

-E você quer que eu me preocupe com o que?

-Sei lá, e se o cheiro de bosta de cavalo nunca mais sair?

-Então você vai ficar muito mais cheiroso do que é agora! HAHA- Ron riu e se agachou para fugir da gravata que Oliver tentou lhe dar.

Algumas horas depois, Percy andou até a cidade com Oliver para comprar alguns "itens de emergência" que o amigo jurava que não tinha na Escócia. Torceu o nariz e pegou a quarta caixa de chocolates que Ollie jogou no carrinho.

-Oliver, não querendo ser estraga prazeres, mas você tem certeza que não tem chocolate por lá?

-Eu sei que tem, mas meu avô não vai me deixar ir até a cidade comprar, então, vou levar uma mala cheia.

-Uma mala? Não acha meio exagerado?

-Três meses no meio do nada Percy!- Oliver revirou os olhos e jogou mais duas caixas no carrinho.

-Pelo menos você vai a algum lugar. Eu vou ficar aqui e ter que ajudar na mudança do Charlie e...

-Você vai ficar com o quarto dele?

-Ele e o Bill dividem.

-Então é bem maior que o seu? Legal.

-Não exatamente e não. Vou continuar no meu quarto. Porque de acordo com a mamãe, Charlie vai voltar chorando para casa antes do Natal.

Oliver riu e puxou o carrinho até a próxima sessão do supermercado.

-Como se ele fosse chorar...- disse.

-Como se ele fosse voltar!- Percy respondeu. -Foi a mesma coisa que ela disse sobre o Bill, quando ele foi pro Egito e olha só... já faz dois anos e ele nem pensa em voltar!

-Não entendo isso, cara. Vocês tem uma família maravilhosa e ficam contando os dias para dar no pé!

Oliver realmente não entendia porque todos os Weasleys achavam que deviam ir para bem longe de casa assim que se formavam. Aquilo o preocupava, não pretendia ir embora, mas sabia que Percy sonhava em ir. Mesmo assim, não conseguia imaginar a vida sem seu melhor amigo.

-Não é que nós não amemos a nossa família, Oliver. Nós amamos. Mas queremos individualidade, sermos conhecidos por algo além dos cabelos ruivos e sermos "mais um Weasley". Você não sente vontade de sair de casa e ter as suas coisas?

-Claro, mas eu não vou abandonar a minha mãe.

Percy franziu o cenho e olhou para o amigo.

-Mas você não quer ser jogador de futebol profissional?

-Quero e é perfeito, porque vou poder dar uma vida melhor para ela.

Passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo e o puxou para mais perto. Ambos tinham quase a mesma altura, mas a julgar pelos Weasleys mais velhos, Oliver suspeitava que Percy ainda tinha muito a crescer. Continuou falando.

-Nós os Woods temos problemas com abandono. E nunca gostamos de ficar separados por muito tempo, por isso nós temos de ficar juntos de quem amamos.- mirou o rosto do amigo e levou alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego diante da imensidão azul de seu olhar. -Você tem que prometer que não vamos perder o contato nessas férias...

Percy que estava parado muito tenso desde que Ollie o abraçara, sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha ao notar os olhares que outros fregueses do mercado estavam lançando na direção deles.

-Não precisa ser tão dramático, Oliver. São só uns meses e depois vamos até enjoar um da cara do outro quando as aulas recomeçarem.

Oliver sorriu e lhe lançou um olhar que deixava claro que considerava o amigo louco.

-Nunca vou enjoar dessa sua cara sardenta.- falou com firmeza.

**#**

Faltava uma semana para o fim das férias quando Oliver voltou para casa. Quando sua mãe estacionou o carro na entrada da garagem, Percy levantou do canto que estava sentado na varanda e se aproximou sorrindo. Trocou umas palavras com a senhora Wood e deu a volta no carro para ajudar o amigo com as malas, só então notou que Oliver o encarava como se nunca tivesse visto antes.

Percy sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas, o amigo nunca tinha olhado para ele daquele jeito e por isso não sabia bem o que pensar ou fazer. Secou as palmas das mãos na calça e se adiantou puxando a alça de uma mala. –Bem vindo de volta, como foi lá nos seus avós?

Sentiu a garganta apertar um pouco quando notou Oliver desviando o olhar.

-Bem. E como foi o seu verão?-a pergunta foi num tom educado e sem nenhum sinal de sentimento ou interesse.

-Ótimo, eu adiantei várias leituras.

-Que novidade não é?

O ruivo engoliu em seco e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, só para retirar rapidamente quando o outro deu um pulo, como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque.

-Tudo bem com você?-perguntou preocupado.

Oliver deu um sorriso forçado e continuou tirando as malas sem olhar em sua direção.

-Tudo. Eu só estou muito cansado. Sabe como é difícil dormir em aviões.

-Não, eu nunca andei de avião, lembra?

-Ah é...- tirou a ultima mala e fechou o porta-malas.-Olha, eu vou entrar e dormir um pouco, falo com você depois tá?

-Não quer ajuda com as...

-Não, elas estão leves, eu e minha mãe damos conta, não é mãe.

A resposta da senhora Wood foi franzir a testa e apertar os lábios em silêncio. Percy olhou de um para o outro e depois de acenar com a cabeça deu as costas e foi embora.

-Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, porque quando você se arrepender pode ser tarde demais...

Oliver ouviu a mãe dizer, não respondeu, nem olhou para ela. Não conseguiu desviar o olhar das costas tensas de Percy, continuou observando até o ruivo sumir no fim da rua. Percy não olhou para trás nenhuma vez.

**#**

Se Percy soubesse que aquela seria sua última conversa com Oliver talvez tivesse ficado um pouco mais, forçado alguma resposta verdadeira. Mas quatro meses depois não havia muito mais há se fazer. Principalmente quando Oliver mal respondia as suas tentativas de ser sociável e nunca ficava tempo o bastante para trocarem mais de dez palavras. Sempre cercado pelo time de futebol e o grupo previsível de puxa-sacos implorando por segundos de atenção. Percy se negava a ser um deles. E sabia reconhecer quando alguém estava se esforçando para evita-lo.

Chegou mais cedo para o almoço, num dia que milagrosamente tinha cansado de estudar para as provas de admissão de Oxford. Encontrou Penelope Clearwater na entrada do salão e para sua surpresa ela o seguiu até a mesa da Grifinória, ignorando totalmente os chamados de seus amigos na mesa da Corvinal.

-Eu soube que você só vai prestar exame para Oxford é verdade?-ela colocou a bandeja ao lado da dele e jogou os longos cabelos loiros para trás antes de sentar junto a ele.

-É. Meu pai e irmãos mais velhos estudaram lá, embora o Charlie tenha abandonado.

-Mhhh Deus!-ela engoliu uma colherada da mousse de maracujá da sobremesa antes mesmo de começar o almoço.-Eu soube disso! Fiquei chocada, o que ele tem na cabeça?

Percy sorriu com o entusiasmo dela com o assunto e o doce e apontou para o canto da boca indicando que ela tinha um pouco de mousse ali. Penny riu e tentou limpar com a língua, mas só conseguiu fazer mais sujeira. Percy tentou dar instruções, mas não ajudou muito, no fim os dois riam mais do que outra coisa. Até que ele finalmente pegou um guardanapo na bandeja e limpou para ela.

-Obrigada, achei que ia ficar o dia inteiro tentando!-ela riu, mas algo prendeu sua atenção por cima do ombro dele e o sorriso se desfez misteriosamente.-Hum, acho que estou incomodando alguém.

Percy amassou o guardanapo sujo e olhou na direção que ela encarava. Levou um susto ao ver o salão cheio, não tinha notado as outras pessoas chegando. E se espantou mais ainda ao notar Oliver olhando em sua direção, uma expressão de desagrado evidente. Sentiu as faces esquentarem de embaraço e se apressou a olhar novamente para Penny.

-Não se preocupe, o problema dele não é com você.- assegurou.

-Mesmo? Ele parece bem contrariado, talvez esteja achando que estou tentando roubar seu melhor amigo.

-Nós não somos melhores amigos.

Penny olhou novamente sobre o ombro dele e depois diretamente em seus olhos.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Nem sei se ainda posso dizer que somos amigos.-respondeu olhando para o pote de mousse que tirava de sua bandeja e passava para a de Penny.

Ela abriu um sorriso luminoso e apertou a mão dele com os dedos sem se importar com os olhares curiosos que atraiam.-Você não precisa de amigos que não te dão valor.

Percy não podia concordar mais. Apertou de volta a mão dela e sorriu envergonhado com a intensidade do olhar. Quase forte o bastante para ignorar o calafrio das adagas que Oliver estava lhe jogando.

**#**

Não tinha certeza de como havia acontecido, mas tinha quatorze anos quando tomou consciência de que estava apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. Era férias de verão e os Weasley e os Wood estavam passando um mês na praia. Percy tinha adormecido no sol e acordado com o lado esquerdo do rosto e as costas mais vermelhos que um camarão, para piorar a situação os gêmeos tinham colado adesivos em suas costas. Quando o senhor Weasley finalmente conseguiu tirar os adesivos Ginny disse que o irmão parecia uma casa rosa com portas e janelas. Ron riu de chorar.

Mais tarde naquele dia todos se arrumaram para ir a cidade, mas Percy não estava disposto, principalmente porque a ardência da pele fazia com que consideração o nudismo como estilo de vida. Para sua surpresa Oliver ficou para trás, mesmo depois de ter passado a primeira semana reclamando de não poderem ir até a cidade. Os dois passaram a tarde juntos, jogaram cartas e xadrez. Comeram todo o sorvete e Oliver conseguiu convence-lo que era uma boa ideia passar gelo nas costas. Percy não aguentou nem cinco segundos antes de sair correndo com o amigo em seu encalço.

E enquanto os dois riam caídos no chão, Percy não lembrou de sentir nenhuma dor, a única coisa que lembrou foi de pensar: _"Acho que te amo"_. Enquanto olhava para o rosto risonho de Oliver.

**#**

Em pouco tempo Penny se tornou uma presença constante em sua vida. Engraçada, inteligente, atlética. Nem os gêmeos conseguiam encontrar defeitos e eles bem que tentaram. Mas Penny ria de suas peças e ainda dava ideias para novas. Com o tempo eles desistiram, principalmente quando notaram que ela não ia a lugar algum. Todos os dias Percy, Penny e Ginny pedalavam juntos da escola até A´Toca . A senhora Weasley os recebia com o almoço e de ter certeza que todos estavam alimentados os deixava em paz e ia trabalhar em seu jardim ou na horta.

Primeiro eles ajudavam Ginny com a lição e depois estudavam até tarde para as provas de Oxford. Mas naquele dia os três tinham resolvido passar no supermercado para reabastecer o estoque de doces da casa. Percy empurrava o carrinho enquanto as garotas discutiam se valia a pena acreditar ou não que chocolate dava espinhas e jogavam todos os tipos de besteiras e guloseimas em sua direção.

Ele parou para escolher um cereal que não fosse 100% açúcar e deixou que as duas seguissem até a área dos gelados.

-Isso que é um carrinho saudável. Está tentando deixar algum dentista rico, Percy?

O ruivo virou na direção da voz animada e viu a senhora Wood se aproximando, um pouco mais atrás dela Oliver arrastando o pé e levando o carrinho. Provavelmente se esforçando na esperança de que Percy desaparecesse antes dele alcançar a mãe.

-Senhora Wood. Quanto tempo, como tem passado?- perguntou educado.

Ela tinha cortado e pintado os cabelos de castanho escuro e parecia levemente mais bronzeada, assim como Oliver.

-Estou ótima, querido e você? Estudando muito, imagino.-tentou não demonstrar surpresa quando ela o abraçou e nem enrubescer quando se afastou para olha-lo dos pés à cabeça.-Nossa, como você cresceu. Está bem mais alto do que Oliver!

Percy abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

-Os gêmeos disseram que você anda se esforçando para bater a nota do Bill!-ela comentou rindo.

-É verdade.

-Vai estudar o mesmo que ele então?

-Mãe vamos indo...

-Não, Ciências Políticas e Relações Internacionais.-Percy e a sra. Wood ignoraram o protesto do Oliver e seguiram conversando.

-Ainda pensando em se tornar Primeiro Ministro?

Percy riu, achou engraçado que ela ainda lembrasse daquele sonho tão antigo.

-Quem sabe?

-Eu acho que você consegue se quiser!-Penny surgiu ao seu lado já mergulhando de cabeça na conversa.

-Oh! E quem é essa? Sua namorada?

Percy não se ofendeu com o tom de surpresa da mulher. Mas não pode deixar de fica irritado com o olhar hostil que Oliver estava mandando na direção deles dois. Qual era o problema dele afinal?

-Sou! Penelope Clearwater. Muito prazer senhora...

-Wood.

As duas apertaram as mãos e sorriram alheias a tensão crescendo em volta.

-Então, você é a responsável por esses novos hábitos alimentares desse rapaz?

Penny riu sem um pingo de culpa e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Culpada. Mas não se preocupe, ele nem chega muito perto dos doces. Eles são meus e da Ginny.

Sra. Wood sorriu aliviada e por algum motivo, Percy sentiu uma vontade grande de sair logo dali. Sua agitação deve ter sido bem aparente pois ela se apressou em dizer.

-Desculpem, não vou mais prende-los. Vejo vocês no sábado então?

-Sábado?-Penny perguntou confusa.

Mas Percy sabia bem o que tinha no sábado. Ficou em silencio e evitou olhar para seu ex-amigo e a mãe.

-É, o aniversário do Oliver...-a mulher olhou reprovadora para o filho, rugas de preocupação ficando aparentes nos cantos dos olhos.-Você não avisou ao Percy que iria dar uma festa esse ano?

Oliver nem se dignou a parecer envergonhado, parecia mais irritado, quase pronto para arrumar uma briga.

-Não. Acho que esqueci.

Quando a senhora voltou a olhar para o casal suas bochechas estavam levemente rosadas e os cantos da boca repuxados para baixo.

-Estranho que os gêmeos também não tenham te dito nada, meu bem. Mas acho que é como são as coisas...-espiou o filho com o rabo de olho.-Eles também devem ter esquecido. De qualquer forma espero _os dois_ na minha casa, sábado. Faço questão. Não precisam levar presentes. Até!

Ela segurou o braço de Oliver e deu um puxão na direção contrária da que estavam indo antes. Dessa vez ele não demorou a seguir. Percy apertou a mão de Penny quando sentiu ela deslizando os dedos entre os seus.

**#**

Para o desespero de Percy, sábado chegou num piscar de olhos. E antes que ele notasse estavam estacionando o Ford Anglia na frente da casa de Oliver. A música alta fazia os vidros do carro vibrarem, os gêmeos nem esperaram o carro parar totalmente antes de saírem correndo. Tinham decidido ir com eles quando descobriram que Percy não só tinha sido convidado, como iria levar o carro para dar uma carona a Penelope depois da festa.

-Vamos lá?

Ela perguntou depois de terem passado cinco minutos sentados em silêncio sem sair do carro.

-Nós temos?

-Sim, temos!- ela deu um sorriso torto e um beijo em sua bochecha antes de abrir a porta do carro e calçar as luvas. A noite estava fria.

Andaram lado a lado até a casa e quando cruzaram a soleira Penny segurou sua mão e apertou levemente passando segurança. A sala estava cheia de rostos levemente conhecidos da escola, ninguém fazendo segredo da surpresa de verem os dois ali. Percy lutou contra o embaraço e andou até a cozinha, tinham decidido que dariam um 'alô' a senhora Wood e depois de uns vinte minutos iriam embora, pegariam Ginny e uma amiga dela em casa e iriam ao cinema.

Encontraram a cozinha ainda mais cheia, Oliver estava tomando shots de tequila e naquele momento Percy teve certeza que a sra. Wood não devia estar em casa. Ela nunca forneceria bebida alcóolica para adolescentes ou deixaria que comprassem. Os gêmeos e o resto do time de futebol e seus fãs habituais estavam em volta torcendo e contando quantos shots Oliver e um outro cara, Marcus Flint, engoliam.

-Demoraram heim? O que vocês ficaram fazendo? Dando uns pegas lá no carro?-George gritou para se fazer ouvir por cima da música e dos gritos de incentivo.

-Duvido, até parece que Percy tem isso nele!-Fred gritou também.-Penny, quando quiser um cara de verdade, eu estou disponível.

Àquela altura quase todos na cozinha já tinham desviado a atenção da competição para eles. E riam dos comentários.

-Como se eu fosse trocar um futuro ministro por um palhaço.

A cozinha explodiu em gargalhada. Oliver engasgou com a tequila e um de seus amigos bateu em suas costas com tanta força que quase o derrubou no chão.

-O-Oi, vocês dois.-ele conseguiu dizer depois de parar de tossir.-Vocês vieram mesmo... que... que bom.

Penny e Percy trocaram um olhar.

-É... Só viemos desejar parabéns e dar um olá para sua mãe, mas ela não está, não é?

Oliver se aproximou dos dois para evitar ficarem conversando aos berros, mas o grupo em volta deles se acercou também. Todos evidentemente curiosos com o que estava acontecendo.

–Não sabia que você falava com esses nerds, Wood.-alguém disse.

Oliver, não disse não nada, estava parado olhando para Percy. Numa mistura de constrangimento e surpresa.

-Penny, te fez uma pergunta.

-O que?- ele piscou como se acordasse de um transe.

-Nada. Bem, nós temos que ir ou vamos nos atrasar!-Penny respondeu.-Tchauzinho.

Os dois saíram da cozinha sem falar mais nada. Estavam quase no carro quando ouviram os passos de alguém correndo atrás deles. Oliver chegou esbaforido e fechou a porta que Percy tinha acabado de abrir para Penny.

-Então é isso?

-O que?-o ruivo perguntou confuso.

-Você! Aparece aqui com _ela_.-apontou para Penny e Percy a puxou para trás se colocando entre os dois.- Para que? Jogar na minha cara?

-O que? Você está bêbado. Não está dizendo coisa com coisa.-Percy falou alto, a voz alterada pela raiva de não estar entendendo e se arrependendo de ter ido até ali.

Não deu tempo para nenhuma resposta, não estava ali para escutar desaforo de bêbado algum. Empurrou Oliver para fora do caminho com uma força que nem sabia ter, abriu a porta do carro e bateu com força depois que Penny entrou, depois deu a volta e assumiu o volante. Enquanto se afastavam viu Oliver sendo contido pelos gêmeos e metade dos convidados na frente da casa atônitos pelo que estava acontecendo. Socou o volante e acelerou deixando aquela vergonha para trás.

-Então, você ainda acha que ele não tem algum problema comigo?

Penny ainda tinha os olhos levemente arregalados, mas as cores já tinham voltado a seu rosto que antes estava pálido.

**#**

Os gêmeos e Percy nunca tinham se dado muito bem. Quando eles nasceram Percy deixou de ser o bebê da família e embora ainda fosse de longe o filho preferido da mãe, já não recebia mais tanta atenção. Uma vez que tudo o que os gêmeos faziam era "uma gracinha" aos olhos dos pais e "hilário" de acordo com os irmãos mais velhos. Com o tempo o desgostar foi se tornando indiferença mútua e os três gostavam de fingir que nem eram parentes. Por isso foi uma surpresa voltar para casa no sábado à noite e não só encontrar os dois já em casa, mas claramente esperando por ele.

Percy revirou os olhos já imaginando que eles reclamariam da cena na festa e diriam que ele só tinha ido para estragar tudo. Percebeu que algo estava errado quando Fred puxou as pernas e deixou que ele passasse sem tentar faze-lo tropeçar. Ainda assim fingiu que não estava vendo os dois sentados no chão do corredor bem em frente da porta do seu quarto. Preferia não ser o primeiro a puxar brigas. Destrancou a porta – tinha aprendido a deixa-la trancada sempre desde que os irmãos menores tinham aprendido a andar – e estranhou quando ao virar para fecha-la deu de cara com George e Fred de pé logo atrás dele e olhando embaraçados de um para o outro e fazendo sinais com a cabeça. Revirou os olhos.

-O que vocês querem?

-Cadê a Ginny?-George perguntou, mesmo estando claro que ele queria falar outra coisa.

-Ficou na casa da Luna.

Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça e quando Percy fez menção de fechar a porta trocaram olhares nervosos e Fred escorregou para dentro do quarto sendo rapidamente seguido pelo gêmeo. Nenhum dos dois se importou em pedir permissão, como sempre. Percy franziu a testa e respirou fundo antes de deixar a porta aberta e se voltar na direção dos dois. Abriu a boca para perguntar novamente o que queriam. Mas eles foram mais rápidos.

-Que filme vocês assistiram? Não foi nada da Disney, foi?-Fred perguntou. Ele e George já tinham se acomodado na cama e estavam sentados lado a lado com as pernas esticadas.

Poderiam definir suas expressões como inocentes se não fosse pelo olho roxo de um e o lábio aberto de outro. Percy arregalou os olhos.

-Vocês não ficaram na festa? Como é que foram se meter em briga?-perguntou enquanto se abaixava para pegar o kit de primeiros socorros que guardava debaixo da cama.

-Isso não é nada, precisa ver o outro cara.- George respondeu, mas sem o ar de quem conta vantagem habitual.

Percy abriu o Kit e tirou iodo e algumas bolas de algodão, olhou para os dois por cima do óculos.

-Quem foi o outro cara?

Os dois desviaram o olhar.

-Um otário que nem merece ser mencionado.- Fred respondeu.

-E nós saímos logo depois que vocês foram embora. A festa estava um saco.-George completou ainda sem olhar na direção do irmão mais velho.

-Eu só fui mesmo para andar de carro com a sua namorada.

Percy e George reviraram os olhos com a declaração de Fred.

-A mãe fez pizza pro jantar, nós podemos esquentar e assistir uns filmes.- George disse.

Demorou um pouco para Pecy notar que estava incluído no convite. Piscou um tanto confuso com o que estava acontecendo ali e observou em silêncio Fred limpar a ferida no lábio e fazer caretas de dor.

-Não, eu estou cansado acho que vou dormir.

-Qual é! Nós não fazemos mais nada juntos...-eles reclamaram.

O mais velho mordeu a língua para evitar de apontar o óbvio de que eles **nunca **tinham feito nada juntos. Mas estava claro que os dois estavam fazendo um esforço enorme tentando incluí-lo e se sentiu mal por não aceitar. Sorriu.

-Tudo bem então...

Foi uma noite muito curiosa.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA<strong>: Dividi em duas partes porque achei que estava muito grande. Segunda parte postarei mais tarde ou amanhã. No começo Percy e Oliver tem 8 anos, os gêmeos tem 6, Ron tem 4 e Ginny 3.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Não posso ficar de lado e assistir a vida passar por mim. Tão infeliz, mas tão seguro quanto posso estar."  
><em>

No domingo Percy deixou a mãe, os gêmeos e Ron na cidade e depois dirigiu até a casa dos Lovegood. Ginny tinha ligado pela manhã pedindo ajuda em um projeto de ciências. E como a irmã não tinha o costume de pedir ajuda em nada, ele se apressou em chegar, apesar da vontade de passar o dia dormindo. Depois de duas horas tentando convencer Luna e Ginny que fazer uma maquete do sistema solar e apresentar um trabalho sobre como a rotação das luas de Júpiter influenciavam as ondas do mar na Terra que por sua vez influenciavam o crescimento das plantações de arroz na China, não era uma boa ideia. Começou a se perguntar porquê estava realmente ali.

-Além do mais, essa teoria é a coisa mais maluca que já ouvi. De onde é que vocês tiraram isso?

-De um dos livros do meu pai.- Luna respondeu.

-Bem, é a primeira coisa que faz sentido desde que cheguei aqui!-fechou um livro e colocou na pilha que estava em cima da mesa.-Acho que está na hora de fazermos uma pausa, que tal?

As duas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Vou pegar um pouco de água, vocês querem?

-Eu quero.-disse Ginny.

-Eu também, os copos estão na prateleira de cima.- Luna nem se deu ao trabalho de fingir que era boa anfitriã.

-Já volto.

Estava enchendo o segundo copo quando notou o silêncio na sala. Pousou o copo na pia e se aproximou da entrada da cozinha. Aquilo era estranho. Elas nunca ficavam mais do que cinco segundos sem falar ou rir de algo sem sentido, a medida que se aproximava da sala escutava mais claramente os múrmuros.

-Só estou dizendo que talvez o Oliver saiba!

Percy parou onde estava e franziu a testa ao reconhecer a voz de Luna e o tópico da discussão. Ficou quieto esperando para ouvir oque elas estavam falando.

-Tenho certeza que não. Estou te falando Lu, Oliver consegue ser menos observador do que o Ron e o Charlie juntos.

-Mas e o Percy?

-O que tem ele?

-Você acha que ele sabe que o Oliver é apaixonado por...

-Eu duvido. Percy pode ser muito inteligente, mas quando o assunto é amor ele ainda é um garoto. E você sabe. Garotos são idiotas.-Ginny resumiu toda a situação com muito talento.

Voltou para a cozinha tomando cuidado de não fazer barulho, pegou um copo e engoliu a água de uma só vez. Não podia acreditar, mas de certa forma tudo fazia mais sentido agora que sabia... Oliver estava apaixonado por Penny!

**.X.**

Incrível como numa escola tão grande quanto Hogwarts fosse impossível evitar esbarrar em Oliver em cada esquina. Nunca tinha se incomodado com o número de aulas que assistiam juntos, mas agora que não eram mais amigos até a sombra do outro conseguia deixa-lo em alerta.

Tentou evitar Oliver, mas cada vez que levantava os olhos dos livros ou passava pelos corredores dava de cara com ele. A pior parte era que os boatos sobre a festa tinham se espalhado até entre os professores e a escola inteira parecia observa-los quando acontecia de estarem no mesmo local. Quase como se uma expectativa elétrica se espalhasse pelo corpo estudantil. Era evidente que esperavam que uma briga fosse acontecer.

Mas nada do tipo ocorreu naquela semana, ou na outra, muito menos na outra. Com o passar dos dias o interesse foi diminuindo e quando o final do mês chegou ninguém parecia lembrar do acontecido. Ninguém além de Percy. Não conseguia deixar de reparar que Oliver parecia cada vez mais cansado e triste. Apesar de não reconhecer, uma parte dele nunca deixaria de se importar. Tentava não deixar a preocupação transparecer porque todas as vezes que baixava a guarda seus irmãos faziam questão de lembrar porque não deveria se importar.

Tentou dizer a si mesmo que Oliver merecia qualquer coisa porque estivesse passando. Mas bastava deitar a cabeça no travesseiro à noite para que o arrependimento frio tomasse conta de seu corpo.

**.X.**

Faltava uma semana para o último jogo da temporada quando Percy literalmente deu de frente com Oliver. Estava entrando na biblioteca e o outro estava saindo quase correndo.

-Desculpe, eu não vi.

O ruivo murmurou enquanto abaixava para pegar os óculos que tinham caído no chão graças ao encontrão. Ficou surpreso ao constatar que Oliver ainda estava parado à sua frente quando voltou a levantar. Olheiras arroxeadas adornavam os olhos do jogador e um olhar triste e culpado completava o quadro. Se por algum instante Percy pensou ter deixado para trás seus sentimentos não correspondidos, naquele momento a ilusão se desfez. Desviou rapidamente o olhar do rosto do ex-amigo, temendo que o seu próprio mostrasse toda a dor que apertava o peito.

-Percy, eu... Eu preciso... uh... Nós podemos ir até algum lugar conversar?

O som da voz de Oliver fez a dor ficar quase insuportável, precisava sair dali e acabar com aquele masoquismo.

-Não, desculpe eu tenho que ir...-estava praticamente sem ar.- Aula. Tenho. Aula.

Deu meia volta e correu até o banheiro mais próximo. Só reparou que tinha entrado no banheiro interditado porque o lugar estava vazio. Entrou em um dos privativos e sentou no chão abraçando os joelhos. Não conseguia respirar e a dor era tanta que beirava um ataque de asma. Alguém entrou no banheiro batendo a porta.

-Percy! O que aconteceu? Você tá sentindo alguma dor?

Levantou a cabeça assustado e viu o rosto preocupado de Oliver olhando de volta.

-Não. Você não.- disse numa voz estrangulada pela angustía.

O rosto de Oliver ficou branco feito cera, como se tivesse levado um soco.

-Eu preciso falar com você sobre a festa...-ele falou baixo, parecia temer que Percy levantasse e corresse novamente.

-Eu sei de tudo!-o ruivo exclamou, surpreendendo não só o jogador, como a si próprio.

-Sabe?-a surpresa era evidente no rosto de Oliver.-Os gêmeos te contaram? Eles prometeram que iam me deixar falar e eu...

-Ninguém me disse nada, eu descobri. Nem sei porque demorei tanto, estava tão na cara que até meus pais devem saber. Você devia ter me falado, eu era seu amigo nunca te trairia dessa forma!

O jogador balançou a cabeça confuso, parecia dividido entre querer se aproximar e a insegurança de não ter ideia de como o ruivo reagiria.

-Era? Não é mais? Era meu amigo?

-Você está me ignorando há quase um ano e ainda tem coragem de fazer essa pergunta?

-Percy, por favor...-deu dois passos na direção dele, mas antes que conseguisse se aproximar a porta do banheiro abriu e Fred e George entraram. Os quatro se encararam em silêncio durante longos segundos.

-Entãooo, tá tudo bem aqui dentro?-Fred perguntou.

-Tudo ótimo.-Oliver respondeu seco.

E olhou uma ultima vez para Percy antes de sair do banheiro sem se despedir.

.**X.**

Dois dias depois Percy continuava sem entender porque o confronto com Oliver não tinha lhe trazido nenhuma paz. Repassou o acontecido mentalmente e chegou a conclusão de que nada tinha mudado porque não tinha dado tempo ou oportunidade para o outro falar. E por mais que quisesse colocar um ponto final naquela história, não tinha coragem ou vontade de tentar novamente.

-Acho que nós devíamos terminar.

A voz de Penny , perfeita e clara, penetrou como uma faca em seu cérebro. Olhou para ela tentando adivinhar se aquilo era mais uma das suas brincadeiras. O rosto sério e levemente corado da garota não deixou duvidas da veracidade das palavras.

-O trabalho?-perguntou esperançoso.

Ela torceu o nariz contrariada e escorregou os dedos frios entre os dele apertando levemente sua mão.

-Você é melhor do que isso, Percy.

E assim, da mesma forma que tinha começado, chegou ao fim.

**.X.**

O jogo que marcava o final da temporada aconteceu na noite de uma quarta-feira chuvosa. Todos os Weasleys compareceram, menos um. Aquele era o ultimo jogo de Oliver como capitão e não era segredo para ninguém que ele pretendia ganhar a taça das casas para finalmente colocar o nome no Hall da Fama da Grifinória. Percy sentia vontade de gritar ao lembrar que um ano antes tinha escutado o amigo falar durante horas sobre todas as coisas que fariam para festejar quando ganhasse.

Estava na sala terminando um ensaio de vinte páginas que o professor Snape tinha passado quando sua família chegou. Se o silêncio não fosse o bastante para adivinhar o que tinha acontecido, as caras de choque e derrota de Fred e George teriam sido. Levantou tão depressa que a cadeira caiu para trás e num piscar de olhos estava pegando uma capa de chuva e correndo para a porta.

-Pai posso pegar o carro?-perguntou já tirando a chave da mão dele.

-Onde você vai nessa chuva?-Molly puxou um dos braços da capa impedindo que o filho saísse correndo de casa.

-No Oliver.

Seis pares de rostos sardentos olharam em sua direção. Um silêncio incomodo se arrastou durante segundos intermináveis até que a mãe soltasse a capa e Ginny desse um gritinho animado.

-Puxa, até que enfim!-ela exclamou.

-Sem correr, cuidado com a lama na estrada.-o pai deu dois tapinhas nas suas costas e apertou a chave em sua mão.

-Amanhã é dia de escola!-a mãe gritou atrás dele.

-MÃE!-todos gritaram para ela.

**.X.**

Percy estacionou atrás do carro da senhora Wood e correu na direção da casa puxando o capuz da capa com força na esperança de não molhar muito os óculos. Tocou a campainha duas vezes e esperou sem muita paciência que alguém viesse atender. Estava esticando o dedo para tocar novamente quando a porta foi aberta e o rosto da senhora Wood se abriu num sorriso aliviado ao ver quem estava à sua porta aquela hora da noite.

-Oh graças a Deus! –ela o puxou para dentro de casa e foi levando-o até a porta de vidro na cozinha que dava para o terreno atrás da casa.-Percy, você pode por favor fazer o meu filho teimoso parar de tentar se afogar na chuva e entrar antes que eu chame os bombeiros?

De onde estavam podiam ver Oliver deitado na grama no quintal, poças lamacentas se formavam ao seu redor. Ele não se movia apesar da chuva que caía forte.

-Pode deixar comigo.

-Obrigada querido, vou pegar umas toalhas e fazer um chá bem quente para vocês!

Percy abriu a porta e caminhou decidido até parar próximo a cabeça do moreno. Oliver estava de olhos fechados. Abriu a boca para gritar que ele se levantasse, mas antes que conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa o outro falou.

-Me desculpe Percy.

-O que?

-Foi tudo culpa minha, por mais que eu queira culpar meu pai e meus primos.

-Do que você está falando?

Oliver abriu os olhos e por um minuto foi como se só existissem eles dois no mundo. Um raio iluminou o céu e Percy agarrou o braço do amigo sem pensar, fazendo com que ele levantasse cambaleando.

-Que loucura, vamos sair daqui antes de sermos atingidos!

Praticamente arrastou o outro até a varanda da casa sem dar tempo para qualquer tentativa de fuga ou teimosia. Quando julgou que estavam suficientemente seguros soltou o braço como se tivesse levado um choque. Só então notou que Oliver estava rindo. Passou pela sua cabeça a possibilidade do jogador estar sofrendo de algum distúrbio histérico devido a derrota. Oliver nunca lidava bem com a perda.

-Você não consegue se conter não é?-os olhos do jogador estavam vermelhos.

-Não sei do que você...

-Eu fui um estúpido, agi feito um cavalo com você durante todos esses meses e ainda assim... Você não consegue se conter.

Percy sentiu as faces queimarem de embaraço. Deu uma olhada rápida na direção da porta de vidro e viu duas toalhas em cima de uma cadeira e duas xícaras fumegantes na bancada da pia. Nem sombra da senhora Wood para testemunhar aquele momento embaraçoso. Talvez fosse hora de ir, já tinha feito o que ela tinha pedido. E não conseguia lembrar o que tinha ido fazer ali.

Como se pudesse ler sua mente, Oliver segurou o braço do ruivo com firmeza impedindo que ele corresse.

-Por favor, só me escuta. D-depois, você po-pode ir embora e não-não precisa olhar mais na mi-minha cara.-um tremor violento sacodiu seu corpo que de tabela sacodiu o de Percy.

-Tá, mas vamos entrar , você tem que tirar essas roupas antes que acabe pegando uma pneumonia.

Entraram na casa e Oliver praticamente arrancou as roupas sem o menor pudor, provavelmente teria sido mais rápido se não tremesse tanto. Percy deu as costas evitando olhar para o corpo desnudo do ex-amigo. Não sabia o que o outro tinha na cabeça para agir de forma tão impensada.

-Toma aqui.-passou as duas toalhas sobre o ombro e entregou ao moreno, apesar de saber que deveria ter ficado com uma delas, também sabia que Ollie precisava muito mais.

Oliver passou por ele e pegou uma das xícaras na mesa, seu corpo ainda balançava com os tremores, tanto que derramou boa parte do líquido na bancada e no chão. Tomou um gole e a cor foi voltando a seu rosto rapidamente. Quando voltou a colocar a xícara na mesa ela estava vazia. Suas bochechas estavam coradas quando finalmente conseguiu olhar para Percy.

-Podemos subir? Não estou querendo te prender aqui com falsos pretextos, mas é que... Eu preferia conversar vestido.

Percy ficou tão vermelho quanto os próprios cabelos, principalmente quando seus olhos traidores insistiram em tomar nota de cada pedaço de pele descoberta em Oliver. Fez que sim com a cabeça temendo que se tentasse falar só conseguiria emitir sons compreendidos por baleias. Para piorar a situação não conseguiu desviar o olhar das pernas do jogador enquanto subiam as escadas. Devia ter ido na frente.

Seguiram até o quarto em silêncio. Quando Oliver abriu a porta o ruivo notou que muito tinha mudado desde a ultima vez que havia estado ali dentro. Quanto tempo tinha passado? Seus pensamentos vergonhosos e o constrangimento deram lugar para uma tristeza opressora. O que tinha ido fazer ali?

O barulho da porta fechando o trouxe de volta para a realidade. Oliver seguiu decidido até o armário e abriu a porta do mesmo, ficando escondido da visão de Percy. Logo o único som no quarto era o do jogador se vestindo. O ruivo voltou a sentir-se incomodado e pensou se não devia ir logo embora, principalmente quando se aproximou da janela do quarto e notou que o carro da senhora Wood já não estava estacionado na frente da casa. O silêncio se alongou por tantos minutos que virou-se pronto para dar qualquer desculpa e escapar, mas sentiu o corpo congelar no lugar quando se viu encarando o olhar triste de Oliver. Passou a língua pelos lábios num sinal de nervoso e algo no olhar de Oliver mudou. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas o outro novamente passou a sua frente.

-Eu queria te beijar.

-O QUE?

O ruivo perguntou numa voz mais aguda do que gostaria. Imediatamente tentou se convencer de que tinha imaginado aquilo. Escutado errado. Oliver saiu detrás da porta do armário revelando que apesar de todo aquele tempo só tinha sido capaz de vestir a parte debaixo de um pijama de flanela. Ele fechou a porta do armário e se aproximou de Percy levando uma roupa dobrada numa das mãos e uma das toalhas que tinha usado na outra.

-Eu disse que você devia tirar essa roupa molhada.

Ele esclareceu, estendendo as mãos na direção do outro. Percy olhou de volta confuso e desconfiado, aquilo era bem diferente do que tinha escutado da primeira vez.

-Obrigado.

Aceitou a toalha e a roupa e virou-se na direção da porta do quarto, mas Oliver segurou seu braço, parando seu avanço. Tentou ignorar o calafrio que o calor da mão do outro provocou, mesmo através da roupa e não voltou o rosto em sua direção.

-Pode trocar de roupa aqui. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que vejo seu corpo branquelo.

Não precisou olhar para saber que o outro estava rindo. Sua incapacidade de pegar qualquer cor que não fosse "vermelho camarão" tinha sido fonte de piada entre eles durante anos. Mas naquele momento só serviu para lembrar de um tempo que tinha acabado e o quanto era imperfeito aos olhos do outro. Engoliu em seco amargurado e puxou o braço sem cerimônia, saiu do quarto sem se dar ao trabalho de responder e entrou no banheiro prometendo a si mesmo que apenas ficaria o bastante para botar um fim definitivo àquela história. Secou o cabelo o máximo que pode sem se importar com o estado descabelado que ficou depois, pendurou as roupas molhadas na porta do box e depois de vestir a camiseta e a calça do moletom emprestadas ainda contou até dez lentamente antes de sair do banheiro. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver Oliver parado no corredor olhando com expectativa para a porta, como se o outro temesse que ele fosse fugir. Fechou a cara.

-Eu não vou roubar suas roupas, não se preocupe.

O rosto de Oliver ficou vermelho.

-Isso... Eu não estava preocupado com isso!- respondeu sem esconder que tinha se ofendido.

Percy passou por ele e voltou a entrar no quarto. Quando Oliver seguiu seus passos o encontrou sentado na beirada da cama. Era estranho para o ruivo ver o ex-amigo tão desconfortável dentro de seu próprio quarto. Ninguém nunca poderia acusar Oliver de ser tímido, mas era evidente que ele não sabia como se comportar naquele momento. Esperou que o outro começasse a falar ao mesmo tempo rezando para que fosse breve.

-Eu queria te beijar.

Saltou da cama irritado. Definitivamente tinha escutado certo daquela vez e não estava disposto a ficar ali escutando nem mais um minuto das gracinhas do outro.

-Qual é o seu problema, Oliver?-gritou magoado.

Oliver, branco e abatido, olhou surpreso e encostou o corpo na porta, fechando novamente o quarto. Respirou pesado, duas ou três vezes antes de voltar a falar.

-Você lembra... –molhou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, como se não tivesse certeza de como continuar.- Lembra de quando eu fui visitar o meu pai?

Percy franziu o cenho sem saber o que ele queria com aquela pergunta. Por sorte Oliver continuou sem esperar pela resposta.

-Eu fui para a fazenda e meus primos, também estavam lá...-dessa vez ele desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelo rosto antes de se aproximar e encarar os olhos azuis e cheios de confusão de Percy.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta.-continuou, sem desviar o olhar.-Fiquei te pentelhando, enchendo de sms até que você começou a me responder... Lembra?

O ruivo fez que sim lentamente, ainda incerto do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

-Eu fiquei tão feliz que, não sei, acho que me empolguei demais e ...-respirou fundo.-Acho que acabei só falando de você durante uma semana inteira. Eu nunca tinha reparado. Ninguém nunca tinha achado estranho. Então, você nem pode imaginar o meu choque a primeira vez que meu pai...-ele abaixou os olhos envergonhado antes de continuar.- Ele disse que eu tinha que parar de agir feito 'uma menina apaixonada' e que se não me conhecesse bem acharia que eu era gay.

Percy respirou fundo e continuou sem falar nada, nem sabia o que dizer e tinha medo de que se emitisse algum som Oliver parasse de falar. Apertou os lábios e continuou escutando.

-A questão é... que ele não conhece mesmo. Mas... mas até aquele momento eu nunca tinha notado que queria mais...-Oliver voltou a encara-lo antes de repetir.- Eu queria mais do que a sua amizade.

O ruivo precisou desviar o próprio olhar e cobrir o rosto para esconder o quanto aquelas palavras o tocavam. Infelizmente não viu a expressão de desespero que cruzou o rosto do jogador diante de sua reação. E enquanto usava o momento para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem não viu Oliver deslizar o corpo pela porta e sentar no chão, com o olhar desolado de alguém que tinha perdido mais do que o melhor amigo.

-Eu sei que nada justifica a forma como me comportei. As coisas que eu fiz... Eu estava com tanto ódio. Meus primos passaram o resto do verão enchendo minha cabeça sobre como jogadores de futebol não podiam ser gays e como eu tinha que escolher entre você e o meu futuro. E você não parava mais de me enviar mensagens, mesmo depois que eu parei de responder. Eles te chamavam de nomes horríveis e eu deixei...-soltou um soluço de choro.- Eu fui tão covarde. Quando voltei pra casa não conseguia nem olhar na sua direção sem sentir ânsia de vomito... Eu estava com nojo de mim mesmo. Nojo do meu comportamento.

Percy sentiu o coração contrair de dor e angustia ao escutar aquela revelação. Se aproximou para entender melhor o que o outro dizia, a voz embargada de choro não ajudava muito. Queria mandar que ele se calasse, queria abraça-lo e consola-lo, mas entendia que Oliver precisava colocar aquilo tudo para fora.

-Você sempre foi melhor e nunca parecia estar sentindo minha falta. Eu sentia um desespero, o tempo todo. Só queria que você sentisse metade, não, não, só um pouco de toda dor que eu estava sentindo. E então... Penelope Clearwater! Eu pensei que fosse enlouquecer. Nunca odiei tanto uma garota. E ela sabia, eu acho que ela sabia... Toda vez que ela me olhava... ELA SABIA! E quando vocês apareceram aqui no meu aniversário... Eu não consegui aguentar. Eu estava com tanto ódio... tanta vergonha... tanto... eu só queria... só queria... Tirar você de perto dela e ...

E de repente Percy sentiu o corpo esquentar de raiva novamente, não podia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Todos aqueles meses sofrendo. Tudo porque... Oliver Wood era um idiota egocêntrico e ciumento. Que quando estava infeliz e confuso queria que todos ficassem também.

-É mesmo, Oliver? É MESMO?

Gritou antes de avançar para cima do outro. Não deu tempo de uma resposta, apenas se jogou em cima dele, montando em seu colo e puxando sua cabeça para trás pelos cabelos. Obrigando que o encarasse. Ignorando os olhos vermelhos de choro e o olhar de choque. Se fosse dado a violência provavelmente pensaria em dar uns socos naquele rosto bonito até fazer nascer algum senso naquela cabeça dura. Mas como não era, apenas inclinou o próprio rosto e capturou os lábios de Oliver num beijo inesperado.

Oliver se manteve imóvel por longos segundos, apenas aguentando a punição de sentir os beijos cheios de raiva mal contida. As mordidas e lambidas em seus lábios. Até que finalmente passou os braços pela cintura de Percy, trazendo quase com desespero o corpo quente de encontro ao seu. Retribuindo com sofreguidão cada beijo cada beijo furioso que recebia.

-Como você pode ser tão idiota?

Percy murmurou de encontro a sua boca quando se separaram para tomar um ar. Ambos respiravam pesado, ainda tão grudados que era impossível definir qual coração batia mais rápido.

-Como você pode agir como se o sofrimento fosse só seu?

Perguntou, seus dedos ainda enrolados nos cachos castanhos de Oliver, puxando novamente os cabelos do jogador, sem remoço. Oliver apenas o olhava, com seus lábios vermelhos e inchados ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Percy o beijou novamente, lentamente dessa vez. E depois de cada beijo longo, um mais curto e cheio de promessas, para que ambos tivessem certeza do que estava acontecendo.

-Você não entende...

Oliver respondeu e suas mãos viajaram para debaixo da camisa de Percy subindo por sua espinha enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas por seu pescoço. Sentiu os olhos revirarem e quase bateu a cabeça na porta quando o ruivo o pegou de surpresa ao rolar os quadris de encontro aos dele sem o menor pudor. Oliver arregalou os olhos e respirou pela boca sem acreditar, segurou com mais firmeza a cintura do ruivo tentando guiar os movimentos, mas parou quando levou um tapa na mão e sua cabeça foi puxada com força para trás pelos cabelos.

-Não...-ele disse com autoridade apesar de soar levemente sem ar.- Eu dou as ordens porque...-engoliu em seco e molhou os lábios enquanto rolava o quadril com mais firmeza.-Você é um idiota. Que não me merece.

E puxou a cabeça de Oliver de encontro a seu pescoço. Que imediatamente mordeu com força para depois beijar e lamber o local, empenhado em deixar uma marca bem ali. Onde todos pudessem ver. Não conhecia aquele lado dominador de Percy, mas estava adorando.

-Não mereço...-tentou mais uma vez segurar Percy e traze-lo para mais perto.-Não mereço mesmo...-gemeu e afastou a mão quando levou outro tapa. Mas um momento depois pousava as duas nas nádegas do ruivo e apertava. –Você devia tirar essa calça.-falou, roçando os lábios nos dele.

-E você devia pensar bem, nas desculpas que vai pedir para a Penny amanhã.

-O QUE?

Oliver afastou a cabeça surpreso e ficou ainda mais quando Percy lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e levantou, como se eles não estivessem ocupados com algo muito importante ali. Percy parecia não estar incomodado ou embaraçado por estar parado ali com um problema despontando das calças. Literalmente. E de onde estava Oliver podia admirar com detalhes.

-Percy, Percy eu tive uma ideia...- molhou os lábios e puxou a barra da calça do outro tentando chamar a atenção.

Percy olhou para baixo, ainda sem nenhum incomodo e passou a mão pelo rosto dele, sorrindo.

-Ótimo, guarde ela para depois que você pedir desculpas!-inclinou o corpo e deu um beijo breve.-Então te vejo amanhã.

-O QUE?

Mas Percy deixou o quarto e entrou no banheiro sem responder ou dar importância para o tom ultrajado do outro. Quando deixou o lugar, já totalmente composto, vestindo suas próprias roupas, embora ainda bem descabelado. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e sorriu para Oliver.

-Então até amanhã. Durma bem.

-Percy,peraí...

Deu as costas ao outro se contendo para não rir da cara contrariada e ainda chocada. Desceu as escadas rapidamente ignorando os chamados. Quando alcançaram a cozinha a porta da sala se abriu e a senhora Wood entrou trazendo uma caixa de pizza.

-Já vai? Eu trouxe pizza...

-Desculpe, eu já fiquei demais e amanhã tem aula.

-Entendo querido.

Ela disse, encarando uma marca de mordida no lado esquerdo do pescoço do rapaz. E depois olhando para o próprio filho, que parecia desolado. Sem falar em amarrotado e descabelado. Sabiamente optou por não comentar e até fingiu desinteresse quando Oliver passou correndo atrás do ruivo.

Percy entrou no carro e olhou para Oliver, que tinha seguido até o veículo.

-Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa?

Oliver perguntou esperançoso.

-Não. Isso quer dizer que você é um idiota. E que eu vou pensar.

-Eu ganho um beijo de despedida?-perguntou já se inclinando para ajudar.

Percy colocou a mão no rosto dele e seguiu o contorno dos lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não. Você não ganha nada.

E ligou o carro imediatamente saindo da vaga, quase derrubando Oliver em uma poça de lama no processo. Contornou no final da rua e voltou seguindo para casa. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando notou que Oliver ainda estava parado do lado de fora de casa observando enquanto ele se afastava. Ginny estava certa, garotos eram mesmo idiotas.

**.X.**

Oliver ficou do lado de fora até ver o carro de Percy sumir. Não conseguia acreditar no fim daquela noite. A dor de ter perdido o jogo praticamente esquecida. Enterrada pela felicidade de ter sido aceito. Entrou em casa sorrindo, beijou a bochecha da mãe e pegou logo duas fatias de pizza.

-Então, finalmente tomou coragem de pedir desculpas?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e enfiou quase uma fatia inteira de pizza na boca.

-E agora o que? Vocês são namorados?

Ele tomou um longo gole de refrigerante para ajudar a massa a descer e depois de engolir com dificuldade abriu um sorriso bobo para a mãe.

-Estamos quase lá. 

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Eu levei séculos para postar. Desculpem. Mas o motivo foi que... Realmente não gostei do final(?). Meu plano era totalmente diferente, mas Oliver e Percy simplesmente se negaram a colaborar, então... Deu no que deu.


End file.
